Various developments have been provided in the past for either detecting an object (target) to be identified or providing a geoposition. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,673 to W. B. Bishop concerns an object identification system where the interrogating platform or station provides an encoded signal to the object being interrogated to identify itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,620 to A. G. Evans concerns a method for determining the orientation (attitude) of a platform by use of the (GPS) and graphically plotted data that is obtained from tracked satellites of the GPS. As the result of obtaining this data, a selective time fix is obtainable for indicating change-in-range and in turn platform orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,245 to D. K. Malone discloses an apparatus and method for aiming mobile artillery (tanks) where the apparatus and method utilizes the GPS for determining the geoposition of two tanks so as to enable the determination of a reference line between the two tanks prior to determining the azimuth of a target. U.S. Pat. No.4,799,062 to H. Britton Sanderford Jr. et al. discloses a method and apparatus for locating the position of an unknown radio transmitter by the use of a series of differently located repeater stations and a mobile reference transmitter along with a central monitoring station. However, none of the aforediscussed references whether taken alone or in any combination remotely suggest the improved compact and simplified system and method for use with a platform not only for detecting an object but also for identifying the detected object by use of enhanced IFF techniques where the platform is either stationary or movable and where the platform is movable along the earth's surface, in the air or space so long as the platform and the detected object to be identified are both enveloped by the Global Position System (GPS) or the like for enabling positive identification of the object (target).